And Don't Touch My Cake
by Santiva Potter
Summary: A cute little oneshot on what happens when you try and sneak a piece of Tonks' cake. RLNT


Don't Touch My Cake!

Tonks didin't like to cook, only because it was her best skill. But when she really wanted to she could cook up a storm, almost putting Molly Weasley to shame; Cooking day and night. In this case it was a week.

Tonks was putting the finishing touches on the Black Family Tradition, All Black Chocolate Cake. It was four thick, layers of the world's best chocolate cake. Hevean for any chocolate lover. She stood up and smiled. It was perfect.

On her way out she passed Bill and Charlie. "Boys, make sure that no one touches my cake. Check up on Hermione, and if you touch my cake, you die," warned Tonks.

"Tonks, quit worrying," said Bill, "Your cake is in good hands,".

A few minutes after Tonks had left, Ron was getting Hermione's lunch when he spotted the moutain of chocolate. Ready to grab a fork, he remembered what Bill had said about trying to sneak a peice of cake. Turning away, he exited the kitchen with 'Mione's lunch. Upstairs he told Harry and Hermione about the cake. "Oh Ron! Do you think you and Harry could grab me a peice of cake?" asked Hermione sweetly. "Of course," coursed the boys.

Downstairs, Sirius and Remus were leaning against the couch disscusing the time at Andromeda's when they were attacked by forks and knives because they had tried to eat some of her special cake. "I was so mad at Lily, getting away with all that mess," said Sirius, "_Oh I never knew that we couldn't have a peice, they never told me_," his voice going up a pitch or two.

"And how Angie got away with saying she tried to warn us," said Remus laughing.

"Y'know, Tonks has been cooking up a storm latetly," said Sirius slowly.

"And Dora is Andromeda's daughter which means..."

Both men went silent as Fred and George approched the kitchen ignoring their younger sister. "Do you think we should stop them," asked Remus quietly as the twins entered the kitchen.

"Nawh, let 'em suffer," said Sirius laughing.

Serveral hours later Tonks came back to Grimmuald's, only to be attacked on the lips by Remus. When he relased her she laughed. "I bet you're only after my cake, right dear Professor," said Tonks.

"It seems I have taught you well then," said Remus as he began his attack on her slim neck.

"Remus as much as I enjoy this, I don't want to get caught," said Tonks.

"Caught by whom? Padfoot?" asked Remus who was still kissing her neck.

"No, Moony, her mother," said Andromeda Tonks grinnign from ear to ear. "I'm surpised that you and my favorite cousin aren't attached to any kitchen walls,"

"No, I think Moony and I learned our lesson awhile ago. But I can't say that for the other men in this house," said Sirius.

"In fact, the only man to listen to Ginny was Dumbledore, who walked in and then walked straight out," said Remus dettaching himself from Tonks.

"Oh that's because I did the same thing to him and the rest of the teachers. He's never touched chocolate cake, let alone any of my cakes again," said Andromeda.

"Andromeda remember who Peter got stuck with the jack knives that night and how at Lily and James' wedding, he wouldn't touch your cake," said Remus laughing.

"Yes and neither did James but if I remember correctly you nearly ate half the cake," exclaimed Anromeda. Remus, Sirius and Tonks laughed.

"Let's finish this conversation in the kitchen," said Tonks.

Outside of the Kitchen door stood Dumbledore. "Andromeda you are an evil woman," he said smiling.

"Me, evil! Albus, please. If you are reffering to that cake I didn't make, or else you would have a spot on that wall," said Andromeda grinning.

"Oh, I know that. But it was you who gave Nymphadora the recipe, was it not?" said Dumbledore.

"You know me too well, Albus," said Andromeda and Tonks led them into the kitchen.

"The same could be said the rest of you," said Tonks to the men on the wall. Everyone from, Mundungus to Kinsley to Charlie was attached tothe kitchen wall. Harry on the other hand was on the kitchen fan.

"Like father like son," said Sirius, remembering that the fan was James spot.

The only ones who weren't attacked was Hermione and Ginny. "I never knew that this would happen," said Hermione. "Ron had told me about some cake and I asked him if he could get me a peice. He never came back and more and more people came to check up on me so I asked them to find Ron and they never came back. I thought they were playing Quidittch or something. No one ever said that they weren't allowed to get a peice of cake,"

"And I warned every last one of them but they didn't want to listen. That's when I told Hermione about it and together we came down to see," finished Ginny.

"What a shame, and I didn't I warn you two," Tonks said to Bill and Charlie. Both boys noddded. "Well, in that case, Hermione, GInny would you like a peive of cake?" asked Tonks. Th girls beamed while the men looked outraged at Hermione and Ginny eating the cake they desired. "And I'll give each of you a peice of cake if you can get down before dinner," challenged Tonks.

Naurally, the Boy didn't make it down before dinner. All throughout dinner they wore disappointed faces because the had gotten rid of the cake in every way. Women from the order came to eat some. Hermione and Ginny sent some cake to their female friends. They'd got rid of all of them expect one.

Ron, being the fast eater he is was the first done and sprinted to the container where the last peice was. "Yes! I got the last peice of-"

"Tonks, sorry I'm late for dinner. Thanks for saving me a peice of your deliscious cake," said Molly Weasley, who'd just entered the room taking the cake from Ron's hands, leaving her son very disapointed.

"Lily would have been so proud, if she'd seen what had happened," said Andromeda later that evening around the fire with Sirius, Remus and Tonks.

"So you knew about Lily?" asked Sirius shocked.

"Of course I did Siri! I'm not Cissy am I? But tonight was priceless,"

"What I want to know is who told Hermione to play sick this week," said Tonks turning to her boyfriend and her cousin.

"Who said she was faking?" asked Remus causally.

"Oh please. Fine, why was Ginny trying to warn the boys when she knew they weren't going to listen," Andromeda asked her cousin. At that moment Ginny and Hermione poped their heads in the room.

"Remus, Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the tip," said the girls.

"Anytime," said Sirius grinning. Then turning back to her cousin and said, "So maybe we want a personal view at what it looks like to see a sea on guys pinned to the wall by forks and knives all because of some cake,"

Tonks smiled, "Well, I can guess that you'll be seeing more of that in the nearby future, because some men just don't know any better,"

Fin

* * *

Just a cute little one-shot. I'm still working on Killing is a Crime, So Loving Isn't, I just wanted to write this short one. 

Much Love,

S.P.


End file.
